


Scrappy Youngling

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Wherein Rex and Ahsoka stayed together to fight the Empire, and find a pilot (to-be) on Ryloth. Along with a grudging droid.





	Scrappy Youngling

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just the set-up to a 'verse, a scene that would not let go. Unfortunately, I can't get the rest of the scenes at this time. If anyone wants to run with the idea, feel free.

_15BBY, Ryloth_

"It was your idea, Leverage, to handle this as a two-being team."

"And you, Fulcrum, usually dodge better!"

The bickering pair continued to argue, seemingly oblivious to the squadron of Imperial stormtroopers ahead. The young observer wanted to call out a warning, but she didn't dare compromise her own position, not if she was going to make her rendezvous with an actual Pilot willing to take her on, without being spotted by the enemy… or her father's people. They might just try to stop her to gain favor with him.

"You there! Halt!"

The human half of the pair looked over, and the observer could have sworn he smiled. "About time you noticed us," he said as a pair of blasters all but appeared in his hands so fast the watcher thought it was magic.

"Be nice, Leverage. They aren't as adept in their buckets as GAR soldiers were."

The Togruta had also drawn a pair of blasters, but the observer was caught up in the words more than the firefight that ensued, one that left the squadron dead.

By actions, these people opposed the Empire. By what they were, they were not from her world. Could they be part of the resistance movement her father kept refusing to help?

"By our first count, that should be all in this sector of the building, but it's not going to help us get off the ground," the human said, but the Togruta was already moving to the one marked as squadron leader, removing helmet and comm gear. 

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"You're not wearing any. Which is how I know your arm can't handle the yoke on any of these birds if we have to pull some fun stuff to get away."

"I can pilot!"

Later, she had no idea why she had spoken. She didn't flinch when the man's blasters swung to cover her, only letting her eyes widen at how fast he took them off of her when he saw she was so young.

Someday, she'd be a threat to the Empire that made people know they had to cover her, but for now, she appreciated not staring down a pair of blasters.

The woman had merely turned her head, then smiled. "The offer is appreciated, young one, but my partner here can pilot if it comes down to it. And we are leaving, probably never to return here."

"Good. Because that's why I came down here. I'm supposed to be meeting up with a trading ship who's willing to take me on as an apprentice pilot," she said. "Please. You fight the Empire. Let me help you?"

"You're too young, kid," the man said.

"I'm fourteen and then some! Old enough to apprentice!"

Her words were lost in the Meaningful Looks being passed between the pair of fighters, before the woman sighed and stood with her prizes.

"What's your name, little wing?" the woman asked.

"Hera."

"Not claiming your clan?" the Togruta questioned. 

Hera's lekku did a little shudder, then she raised her chin defiantly. "Maybe I just don't want it to fall back on them, if I fail."

The man laughed, and Hera could hear that it was an approving one, full of respect, not mockery. "Fulcrum, she reminds me a bit of you."

"Leverage, you think every fourteen year old kid looking to bite off more than they can chew reminds you of me." The Togruta motioned to Hera. "Come on."

"What about my droid? I've got him powered down right now, but he's a good astromech, able to help, if we run into trouble."

"Better boot him up then, so we can get moving. The window's getting smaller," Fulcrum said, before Hera hastily hit the reboot button on the droid behind the cover she had been using, and her best friend started coming back around, letting her know, angrily, he could have gone low-power to avoid scans!

"That's a C1 astromech," the man said. "Wonder if he's been here since the Battle?"

Hera looked over at him, then moved quickly, one hand on the astromech, as she squinted to try and make out the lines of his face more clearly under the greying scruff of a beard and mustache.

"Possibly," the woman said. "We weren't able to recover everything for the Republic before we got pulled out for the next campaign."

"You were here?" Hera asked, even as she saw their course was set for a scout in the impound lot. 

"That was a long time ago," the man answered. "Fulcrum, this better work."

"When do my plans ever fail?"

"Usually when we most need them not to."

"Yes, but you didn't have me to help then!" Hera chimed in.

"Definitely reminds me of you!"


End file.
